This protocol proposes to determine the genetic epidemiology of non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus among the Mexican American population of South Texas and also to discover the genes responsible for the development of the disease. The study has been ongoing since 1991 at another site when 31 randomly chosen diabetics were recruited as probands; each of their first- through third-degree relatives has been invited to participate. The study is being relocated to the GCRC.